Down In Mexico
by undertheaegisof
Summary: We're on our way to Mexico. I'd rather stay home and hang out with my friends. It's hot and humid. Also I don't even know how to swim. I was hoping to meet a girl this summer, but that won't happen in Mexico. Not that I would want it to…find the girl of my dreams only to leave a month later…sounds like some sort of cruel joke, or movie plot. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

"Peeta!" My dad's voice jolts me from what was a peaceful sleep. I groan and look over at the alarm clock beside my bed. _5:45 AM. _Ugh…

"Get up you lazy boy!" He throws my door open, the light from the hallway fills my room. I groan loudly as it blinds me. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get ready!"

"Yes Dad." I huff. He closes the door as I literally roll out of my bed until I'm sprawled out on the floor. My blankets pool around me but I still can't find the motivation to get up.

I know that if I'm not dressed, packed and waiting by the door in ten minutes my dad will be upset.

I haul myself off the floor, stooping down to grab my blankets off the floor and toss them in a heap on the bed. I trudge to the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes in hand. I wash my face, brush my teeth and apply deodorant. Throwing all my toiletries into my bag once I've finished with them. I pull on my clothes before leaving the bathroom. I throw my toiletries bag into my suitcase and zip it shut.

My suitcase clunks down the stairs behind me. Dad is already waiting by the door. Markus is slumped against the wall with his suitcase next to him. Rye is still stomping around upstairs.

"Bryan Mellark get down here we have to leave now!" Dad yells up the stairs. A minute later he tromps down the stairs with his suitcase in hand. He grumbles the whole way down; Rye is not a morning person.

Dad grabs his suitcase and heads out to the car. He stands at the trunk helping each of us load in our bags.

He smiles and claps me on the back, "Let's go to Mexico!" He says in a singsong voice. I return his smiles. This is the happiest I've seen him since mom left.

She left two years ago. Dad was the only one who was upset. Markus, Rye and I were tired of the abuse; we didn't feel the least bit upset when she left. Good riddance. We've never told him the extent of her abuse. He loved her, despite the fact that she left, broke his heart and abused their children. He tried to defend us, to get her to stop. But it only stopped while he was home. When she finally got sick and tired of us she left.

Ever since then Dad has been pretty down. He threw himself into the bakery, which in turn has been doing really well. A few months ago my Uncle Haymitch came to visit. He's really rich because of the large chain of bars and restaurants he owns, a bit of a drunk but a really great man. He saw how sad Dad was and offered to pay for the four of us to stay for a month at his home in Mexico after I graduated. He said he'd join us after a week. He claims it was so Dad could research Mexican pastries, like churros. Haymitch said that it's not a vacation, at least not for Dad—who insisted on paying him back. Uncle Haymitch said Dad could pay him back by making new and exciting pastries when the trip was over. So Dad hired his friend Chaff to run the bakery while we are gone.

Now here we are, on our way to Mexico. To be honest…I'm happy for Dad, this trip will be good for him. But I really wish I didn't have to go. I'd rather stay home and hang out with my friends. Finnick, Annie, Delly, Thresh, and I are going to college in the fall. It's our last summer together and I don't really want to miss a whole month of it. But Dad insisted we go as a family. Rather as much of a family as we are. I felt guilty about asking to stay home but I just really didn't want to go to Mexico for a month. It's hot and humid, I'd rather the comfort and cool of Calgary. Also I don't even know how to swim…what am I going to do with my time?

We picked up Chaff along the way so that he could drive the car back home instead of parking it at the airport. He drops us off and we head into the airport to board our flight.

At 10:30 we are all boarded and the plane is pulling out onto the runway. Before us took off two F-18 jets which was pretty cool actually. The flight attendants give their usual spiel before the plane takes off.

I've always loved flying. It is so amazing watching the earth disappear beneath you. Plus the view from that high up makes for amazing paintings. I settle in for a nap and allow sleep to take me.

I wake an hour later; Rye is snoring softly beside me. I turn and look out the window, lost in thought. I see nothing but clouds and blue sky. It's beautiful in a peaceful way. The calming effect of the serene landscape fills me.

I think of my last year at school. It was so plain, nothing exciting happened. I didn't date, I took my best friend Delly to prom instead of a date, I spent most of my time holed up in the art room. I decided to go to school for business after graduation. But overall nothing exceptional happened.

I had the feeling that something awesome would happen this summer. Maybe I'd finally meet a girl that wasn't shallow or vapid like pretty much every girl I went to high school with. But that certainly wouldn't happen in Mexico. Not that I would want it to…find the girl of my dreams only to have to leave a month later…sounds like some sort of cruel joke, or movie plot. Not that I even know enough Spanish to really communicate with them. I know how to ask for the bathroom and say "Hi. How are you?" Not exactly relationship building material.

Rye's head lolls off the headrest and he wakes with a snort and a comical head jerk. I bit back a laugh. He rubs his eyes and stretches.

"How much longer Peet?" He asks.

I glance down at my watch, _1:08 PM_.

"Still two more hours." I say. He sighs and digs through his carry on for his iPod, plugging the headphones into his ears and closing his eyes again. I envy my brother. He can fall asleep on command. I have a much more difficult time. I'm pretty sure I have partial insomnia because some nights I can't get to sleep until very early into the morning.

I grab my headphones from my bag and plug them into the arm rest to watch some TV. My only options appear to be Phineas and Ferb or some movie I've never heard of. I unplug my headphones, plugging them into my own iPod in stead.

Come home by OneRepublic comes on after pressing shuffle. Ironic. Real funny. Whoever controls this crazy world certainly is having a good laugh at my expense. I groan internally and switch the song.

* * *

Our flight lands on schedule and we go through customs smoothly. Once our bags are claimed we catch a taxi and give them the address to Haymitch's place.

Driving here is definitely a bit different than back home…it's faster. The city flies by in a colorful blur. The blue of the ocean on my right is incredible. Despite the air conditioning in the car I can feel the heat of the sun. I'm going to need a lot of sunscreen or I will burn in the first few days. Maybe I can get a tan instead of a burn. Not likely but I can hope.

The driver pulls up in front of a tall white apartment building on the beach. We buzz in at the gate and drag our bags inside. The air conditioning is much cooler in here and it hits us like a solid wall of cold air when we walk through the doors. My skin is quickly covered in goose bumps. My body convulses in a small shiver but the cool air is a welcome change. It reminds me of home, just a bit. It feels like early spring. When the snow hasn't completely melted but the warm airs of summer, or of a Chinook, are beginning to blow through the air.

Dad walks up to the front desk and gives the receptionist the information Haymitch sent with us. She retrieves the keys and hands them over to my Dad. An expression of shock and awe quickly flashes across his face before he thanks the receptionist.

He turns to us with a bright smile and gestures for my brothers and I to follow him. He summons the elevator and we all climb in. Dad pushes the button for the top floor and the elevator quickly rises.

The doors open to a small hallway with only two doors. Dad unlocks the door on the right and enters the apartment. Markus follows with Rye right behind him. I enter last and close the door behind me. I turn to look at my uncle's apartment but instead am met with a beautiful penthouse suite. My Dad and brothers are gaping at the grandeur, I'm sure I am too.

"Wow. Haymitch that old dog!" Dad exclaims. "He never mentioned that this place is…" He doesn't finish the sentence. Not that he needs to. We all understand. This place is incredible. When Haymitch said he had an apartment in Mexico none of us pictured this.

We quickly explore. Dad gets the master bedroom. Rye and Markus claims the rooms with the king size beds. I'm left with the room with two double beds. Not that I mind because it has a balcony with an incredible view. Perfect for painting. I drop my bag on one bed and cross over to the balcony door. Pulling it open I am met with a wave of heat. I step out onto the balcony and observe.

The rolling waves beneath my balcony will make for incredible paintings. The sound is soothing, it'll perfect for at night. I like to sleep with my windows open and the crashing waves will be a nice ambiance that will hopefully lull me to sleep.

I look around some more, there is a private pool below surrounded by beach chairs. There are plenty of vendors along the beach which I intend to check out. I should also search for an art store. See if I can get my hands on an easel, canvases and paints.

I wander back into the main room. Dad is exploring the kitchen, opening every drawer and cupboard.

"Wow!" he exclaims with his head deep in a cupboard. He pulls back, bring a very large wine glass with him. "It's as big as my head Peeta!" He chuckles, holding the glass beside his head to show me the comparison. It nearly is. I bet that you can fit three full bottles of wine in there.

"That seems a bit extreme." I comment. Dad nods and laughs.

Markus and Rye emerge from their rooms wearing nothing but swim trunks with towels strung over their shoulders.

"We're going to the beach. You guys coming?" Rye asks enthusiastically. He can't wait to be out in the heat.

"I'm good." I say quickly. Water still scares the hell out of me. When I was younger and learning to swim I went to deep and almost drowned. I haven't tried swimming since then and I don't intend to.

Dad opts to join them, leaving me alone in the apartment. I change into long swim shorts and grab a light cotton button down. I leave it unbuttoned; I have a nice body thanks to years of wrestling. I grab about one hundred dollars worth of pesos from my wallet and tuck them in my pocket. I pull out my iPod and plug in my headphones. I grab a set of keys and turn on some soft acoustic music I make my way from the building.

I wander through the streets looking for the small art supply store the receptionist found for me. I think I might be lost. It's very possible. I attempt to ask for directions but communication is difficult.

Amazingly I find the store. It's small but carries exactly what I'm looking for. I find a collapsible easel, good quality paints and a few varying sizes of canvases. I approach the register. I dark skinned man with tightly curled coarse black hair smiles brightly at me.

"Hey man. Did ya find everything alright?" His voice is thick with a Jamaican accent.

I smile and nod, "Yeah I did thanks." I place all my items on the counter and he begins to scan them.

"You're from Jamaica?" I initiate the conversation. He chuckles and nods his head.

"Sure am. I moved here to go to art school and just never left. My name is Cinna by the way."

"Peeta." He reaches out to shake my hand.

"That's an odd name man."

"It's a nickname. My real name is Peter but my brother's couldn't say it properly for the longest time. The r always turned into an a. It just stuck. Plus my dad owns a bakery and thought it was hilarious." Cinna chortles with me.

"What are ya doing out here in Mexico? Vacation?" He asks, still ringing through and bagging my supplies.

"Sort of. My uncle sent my Dad, brothers and I here to live for a month. My mom left two years ago and my Dad has been pretty down since then. However my Dad wouldn't accept a vacation so my uncle said he had to learn to make churros while we were here, as well as some other traditional pastries." I try to hide the unhappiness in my tone.

"Let me guess," he leans on the counter, "ya don't really want to be 'ere?"

I laugh, "That obvious huh?"

He smirks, "A bit man. So why not?"

Something about this guy is so friendly and trustworthy. I really enjoy talking to him.

"It's to hot, I can't swim, and I was hoping to spend my last few months with my friends before we all go off to college."

Cinna laughs a bit. "I can't help you with the last two, but you'll get used to the heat. I promise."

I pay him and he hands over my bags.

"It was nice to meet ya Peeta. Come back and visit alright? Maybe show me a painting or two?" I nod enthusiastically before exiting the shop.

I manage to find my way back to the apartment and drop my things off in my room. A quick peak over the balcony and I can see Dad, Rye and Markus in the water. I wander down onto the beach. Dad waves from the water and I reciprocate the action.

I stand in the cool ocean water and allow my senses to be filled with the water lapping at my feet and the sand squishing beneath my toes.

"Watch out!" A woman's voice pierces through my calm shortly before a warm body crashes into my own. This person is much smaller than I. I can tell because the impact of their body is pretty much nothing as we topple over and they land on top of me.

"I'm so sorry!" A different female voice comes from my attacker. I open my eyes but the sun is bright and halos around the figure above me. My eyes manage to focus again and I see the most beautiful face.

Olive toned skin, dark chocolate brown hair, and silver grey eyes. Her features are perfectly symmetrical I notice. Her hair is pulled away from her face in a braid but loose, wispy pieces frame her oval face. Her grey eyes study me with the same intensity that mine study her. She shifts slightly on top of me and I feel just the bare skin of our upper bodies and her small bikini top. I notice the moment she realizes the same thing because she jumps off me quickly, a blush taints her cheeks only adding to her beauty.

"Sorry." She mutters again before reaching down to take my hand. I doubt that she could pull me up but her slight size proves to be deceiving. She pulls me up with minimal difficulty, but forgets to release my hand. Not that I'm complaining. Her eyes still have me mesmerized.

She recovers from this trance we are in quicker than I do.

"Hi." Her voice is breathy, she clears her throat and continues, "Sorry again. I should have been watching where I was running. Are you alright?" Concern mingles with the slightly husky tone of her voice.

I shake myself out of the spell of her eyes and say, "Yeah I'm fine. Are you?"

She nods, "I'm Katniss." She shakes our still joined hands and then releases mine.

"Peeta." She laughs quickly but the smile lingers after.

"I thought my name was strange."

"It's actually Peter." I explain for the second time today.

She nods in understanding.

"Nice to meet you Peter." She puts dramatic emphasis on the r and laughs as she bends over to pick up the Frisbee she must have been chasing when she bowled me over.

I wish I could say that I was a gentleman and didn't stare at her ass. I wish I could say that. But I did. I have one word to describe it, damn. The tiny shorts definitely didn't help either.

I pull myself together in time for her to stand up. She turns back to me, her eyes lingering on the planes of my chest beneath my wide-open button down.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." She sends me a flirtatious wink. Although I'm not entirely sure I didn't make that up.

"I hope so." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

The next day I went back down to the beach. As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm searching for Katniss. Last night I couldn't sleep…again. However this time it was due to visions of beautiful gray eyes, a long chocolate braid and a body some girls might kill for.

I wandered the beach for hours. My search proved useless. She was nowhere to be found. Instead I turned back to the apartment, walking slowly along the beach.

Rye and Markus are in the pool when I arrive. Rye has a beer in one hand and is leaning against the pool wall. Markus is floating on an air mattress; he appears to be fast asleep.

"Hey Peeta." Rye calls over, "We're going out partying tonight. You in?"

"I dunno man…" I start but he quickly interrupts me.

"No way Peeta. I am not taking no for an answer. The girls who invited us were so damn hot and I'm thinking I might get a bit lucky tonight." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine. I'll come. But I'm not drinking. I wouldn't want to end up like you." Rye just laughs loudly, nearly waking Markus from his nap.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"It is." I grumble.

"Oh come on Peety." I hate it when he calls me that. "You're just jealous because I'm awesome, and when I'm drunk I'm a thousand times funnier. And that I get all the pu…"

"Stop!" I nearly shout, the last thing I want to hear about right now is Rye and his many—and I mean many—drunken conquests. "For the love of all that is good please stop!"

He chuckles and takes a long swig from his beer.

"You're disgusting." I mutter and make my way upstairs.

A few hours later dinner is eaten and the dishes are cleaned up. Dad has retreated to his room, no doubt to check his e-mail and check in on the bakery.

Rye and Markus dart into their rooms and proceed to change into more party appropriate clothes. I change as well; I throw on a clean black t-shirt and pair of plaid swim trunks. I don't even know why I own swim trunks…I can't even swim. It sort of seems redundant.

Rye takes a good hour to get ready. Markus and I are left waiting for forty-five minutes. When he finally emerges from his room we grab a set of keys and head down stairs.

Rye stops us a taxi and gives him the name of the bar. Once again the driving here makes me nervous, it is definitely far to fast for my taste.

Rye is nearly bouncing with excitement as the cab approaches the bar. A few people linger outside, smoking and drinking. But music is loudly pumping from inside and Rye is itching to be a part of it.

It hurts my ears. That's about all that I can say because I can't make out the tune or the lyrics to whatever song the band is currently playing. Apparently it is a battle of the bands sort of night. This band…well the chances of them winning isn't looking good.

Rye grabs a few beers, places one in front of me, one in front of Markus, and two in front of himself. He holds one up and toasts, "Here's to one hell of a night—hopefully." With that he chugs back the first beer. Then grabs the second one and moves into the crowd of writhing bodies.

There are more than a few locals mixed in with the throngs of tourists. All of them drink and cheer and dance.

Rye stumbles back about an hour later, his breath reeks of alcohol and he's slightly unsteady on his feet. My guess is shots. He's toting a short, dark haired, tanned skinned, thin and angry looking woman behind him. She looks like just his type. Obviously seductive with her red lipstick and smoky eye make up, as well as a red halter-top, which is basically backless and clearly she is not wearing a bra, as well as a very short jean skirt. The only thing odd is the black combat boots she's paired with the outfit.

"Yo Peeta!" He slurs. He's very drunk, he only says yo when he is...I think alcohol makes him think he's not as white as he really is. "This is Johanna. The one who invited us here. Johanna this is my little brother. He seriously needs to lighten up." Johanna turns her heavy lidded stare on me and I instantly squirm with discomfort.

"I could help with that." She purrs and steps close to me, pressing her body against mine.

"I'm alright." I say and manage to slip further away from her.

"Yeah, besides you're mine tonight." Rye growls in her ear and pulls her flush against his body. I roll my eyes at his antics. However she seems to like them because she grinds against him before pulling him back into the crowd.

Markus appears at my side a little while later. He's still sober and has a bleach blonde haired tourist on his arm. They talk quietly to each other, occasionally stopping for a passionate kiss.

My brother's are pigs. That's about all I can reason right now.

Johanna and Rye appear once more and seat themselves around the table I've been occupying since we arrived.

"My best friend's band is up next." Johanna screams over the music. I nod and turn back to the stage as the current band finishes their set and walks off the stage. The lights dim as the new band takes the stage.

A heavy bass and drums begins and soon the song has become a full blown dance beat of Die Young. On any other day I'd hate this song completely, however today the voice that sings it captures my undivided attention.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

The spot light shines on Katniss. Her olive toned legs seem to go for miles because of the gladiator high heels she wears. Dark jean short shorts and a ripped t-shirt over her stripped bikini top flatter her incredibly. But today she has her hair down in wild waves. Her make up is smoky but unlike Johanna's it makes her silver eyes gleam in the lights instead of seem like it is an attempt at seductive.

_Young hearts, out our minds_

_Running 'til we outta time_

_Wild child's lookin' good_

_Living hard just like we should_

_Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)_

_That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

_We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Every one in the room takes note of her singing. I swear it's better than the original. I may be biased but I couldn't care less. She is incredible.

_Young hunks, taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, gettin' hot_

_Kiss me, give me all you've got_

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)_

_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

_We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

The entire crowd has erupted with cheers; it's already clear who the winners will be tonight.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

She lets the final note hang and the sound is quickly drowned out by the screams of the crowd. The next song starts up and every song following leaves the audience with the same reaction.

"I'll be right back." Johanna announces before disappearing into the crowd.

"Dude, she is something. I tell ya she is the best kisser. She does this thing with her tongue…"

"Rye!" I groan and drop my head to the table.

"Seriously bro…I'm going to have fun with her." Mentally I face palm myself.

Johanna returns quickly, dragging Katniss behind her. Immediately my mouth is dry and I feel body reacting to her. She's even more stunning close up. The makeup brings out a blue edge to her eyes and I find myself desperately trying not to get caught in a stupor.

"Guys, this is Katniss. Katniss this is Rye, Peeta, Markus, and some blonde chick attached to Markus' face." Katniss chuckles, with Rye and Johanna but Markus and his girl don't even acknowledge us.

"We've met, actually." Katniss gestures between her and myself.

"Great!" Johanna yells. "That makes this easier. I figured since grumpy ass Peeta over there couldn't stop mentally undressing Katniss on stage I should bring her over. See if she could loosen his shorts a bit." Rye bursts into laughter before grabbing Johanna and pulling her off her stool. He slaps her ass and then disappears once more into the dancing crowd.

"Sorry about Johanna." Katniss speaks, her lips right near my ear so that she doesn't have to yell. "She comes on pretty strong. I think she means well…usually. Either than or she's just drunk."

I nod, unable to speak because my already bone dry throat seems to have become a dessert because of the feel of her lips as they accidentally brushed the shell of my ear and as her breath fanned across my skin.

"Do you want to dance?" She asks, quirking one eyebrow upwards. I nod, not really trusting my voice to sound like anything but a teenage boy who has just hit puberty.

"Great." She smiles and tugs on my hand. I stumble after her, clearing my throat in hopes of a normal voice the next time I speak.

It's hot and sweaty inside the multitude of bodies. I stand awkwardly before her, suddenly unsure of exactly how to move my limbs despite the fact that I've danced plenty of times before.

She laughs, a small smirk on her face, and takes my hands and places them on her hips. She places her own arms around my neck and pulls me flush against her body. She moves us to the beat of the music, eventually my body remembers that it can move on its own and we move together. She grinds lightly against me to the rhythm of the music. With a devilish smirk she twists. Her back is now flush with my front, one hand is still on her hip but the other has splayed slightly across her stomach. She attempts to grind against me but I shift my hips, hoping to avoid any unwanted excitement.

"Do you want to go outside?" She asks suddenly, "It's kind of stuffy in here. I could use some fresh air."

"Sure." I respond, and thankfully my voice does not crack like I feared it might.

She takes my hand again. I can't help but notice the hum of electricity that flows between our skin.

Outside she leads me to the empty side ally. We lean casually against the wall, which vibrates slightly from the music playing inside.

"Sorry about all that." She mutters. "I'm not usually that forward. I don't really know where that came from. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She turns slightly to me and offers and apologetic smile.

"It's fine. It was fun." I return, "I think they secretly pump something into the air to get everyone to act like that. That and the drinks of course."

She laughs loudly at my statement. "I agree. They're all crazy!" She proclaims.

We make idle chitchat for a long time. But it is never uncomfortable or dull. I feel as though I could listen to her speak forever.

She turns to me suddenly, chewing on her bottom lip in the most endearing way. "Peeta? Would you maybe want to go out sometime?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Peeta? Would you maybe want to go out sometime?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." I manage to reply.

"Good." She smiles softly. "How about tomorrow afternoon? I could meet you on the beach?"

"Yeah sounds good." I reply, still in shock that she actually wants to meet up with me.

"It's a date then." She says with a smirk and my heart skips a beat.

* * *

The next morning I awake early again. It's still dark out but there is a tinge of pink in the sky that suggests that the sunrise is not far away. I jump out of bed. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a white button down I grab my easel, a canvas, and paints and pencils.

By the time I reach the beach below Uncle Haymitch's apartment the sun is just peeking over the horizon. . I set up the easel and secure the canvas. With I dip my fresh brush into the paints and being to recreate the beauty of the sunset on the canvas.

The sun has fully risen and a few people begin to mull around the beach. Some take relaxed strolls; some are taking their morning run. My brush strokes flow across the page, capturing the rainbow of colors that make up the sunrise. The deep blues meet the pink, orange and yellow hues of the sky as they stretch along the horizon. People stop and stare, many murmur comments but I can't hear them. For right now I am bewitched by the sun.

"Hmm." I hear behind me from a voice already so familiar to me. "You never mentioned you could paint." Her tone is slightly teasing but still she sounds impressed.

"It never came up." I reply with a smirk, never turning to face instead just continuing with the last few strokes that will complete my painting.

"Fair enough. A lot of things never came up…you could be an ax murderer hiding as an innocent painter for all I know." She tries her best to keep her voice serious and unwavering but a hint of laughter creeps through.

I chuckle, "I very well could be." My attempts to sounds serious are a miserable failure.

"I guess I'll find out later." She murmurs, very close to my ear. The vibrations lightly caress my ear and send a shiver down my spine.

"So what are you doing here at this hour anyways?" I ask, suddenly aware that it is still very early.

"I always go for walks along the beach in the morning, I don't sleep well." I turn in time to see her shrug. "So I go for a walk. I like it now because it's peaceful. Vacationers are still sleeping so the beach isn't crowded or noisy. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either. Plus I've always wanted to catch the sunrise over the ocean and paint it. I took the chance." I reply with a shrug of my own.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes scan the canvas, observing every detail.

"I should get back. My sister will be awake soon. I promised to spend the morning with her." Katniss waves as she retreats down the beach.

My eyes linger on her as she wanders away. The sway of her hips and the long toned muscle of her legs do not go unnoticed. Her back is clear and tanned, and a small tattoo is hidden below the top string of her white bikini top, I hadn't noticed it yesterday.

I gather my supplies and head back inside. Carefully I place the painting in my room to dry and make sure all my paints are properly sealed.

I head into the kitchen and grab a bowl from the cupboard. I fill it with cereal and milk. I eat out on the front balcony and watch the beach below as it fills with tourists. Young children with their sand toys shriek and giggle. They run out onto the sand only to turn back and run away, as if the water is chasing them. I smile at their childish imagination. Anything could be fun back then.

Dad enters the apartment. He's carrying a load of groceries and sets them on the counter. I wave to him from the balcony and he comes out to join me.

"Your brothers still sleeping?" He asks as he drops down into the chair beside me. He looks out on the scene below. A smile shining on his face as he takes in the children below, who are still giggling and running from the ocean waters.

"I remember when you boys were that small. I loved watching you find the smallest things entertaining. Peeta…" He stops and turns to me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"Dad don't…" I interrupt. "Don't take the blame for what Mom did. It's not your fault that she lied to you, deceived you, and that she hit us." He looks down at his hands, "She made her choices and honestly, we are better off without her. She was always miserable. Nothing made her happy."

"I know." He sighs. "I thought that maybe if I tried harder I could make it better. It never did get any better."

I place a comforting hand on his shoulder and he smiles warmly. "Well I'm going to start looking into some research." He puts air quotes around the word research and chuckles.

"What are you up to today son?"

"Umm…I've kind of got a date." I nearly whisper. Embarrassment flushing my cheeks.

"Please tell me it's a more respectable date than the kind I've already heard Rye talking about." He laughs lightly and turns his head in my direction.

"Yeah Dad." I laugh with him.

"What's her name?"

"Katniss."

"Is she hot?"

"Dad!"

"What?" He asks, feigning innocence. "Isn't that how the cool kids talk?"

"You're not a kid Dad." I groan.

"Oh come on! I'm still cool, young…I'm hip even." His voice is light and joking.

"No Dad. Just no." I do my best to contain my laughter.

"So?" He raises his eyebrows. "Is she?"

"Yeah. She's beautiful." I say, hoping to divert my Dad from his attempts at being 'young and hip.'

"Good. You be a gentleman alright? We don't need another Rye in this family." He jokes, but still I know he's serious.

"I will."

* * *

At about one o'clock I head down to the beach. Katniss never specified what time she'd be here but I'd hate to have left her waiting.

She's nowhere in sight so I settle onto one of the beach chairs to wait. After about half an hour I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I open my eyes, the sun outlines Katniss, but I can't still make out her amused expression.

"Shall we?" She questions. I stand up quickly and she turns to walk away.

We wander down the beach. Her hand brushes mine occasionally and the electricity is back. My veins feel like live wires and my heart beats a little faster.

"So Peeta. If you are an ax murderer would you do me the courtesy of warning me before my imminent death. I'd like a chance to at least attempt an escape."

I laugh loudly, not expecting that to be the first comment of the day. "Alright. But only five seconds of a head start."

"I can work with that." She faintly chuckles with me.

"So Peeta, lets start with the basics shall we? How old are you? What's your last name? Where are you from?"

"I turned eighteen in December. Mellark. And I'm from Calgary... in Canada." She nods. "Same questions.

"Eighteen as of March. Everdeen. And I live here. Also I know where Calgary is, I was born in Canada." She points to herself, "Winnipeg."

"Really? What made you move down here?" I ask, slightly astonished.

"My mom." She looks sad for a brief moment. "My Dad died when I was twelve. My Mom got depressed but managed to pull herself back together after a few months. But she decided that she wanted to make a change. So she moved us here and opened a clinic. Alright, your turn."

"Ok. Favorite color?"

"Green. My Dad loved the forest, I take after him." She chuckles. "It's just such a fresh color. You?"

"Orange. Like sunrises and sunsets."

"Like the ones in your painting?" She asks and I nod.

After walking for about an hour we turn around and begin to make our way back. Conversation is easy with her; we never seem to run out of things to talk about.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" She asks after staring out over the ocean.

A blush darkens my cheeks and I mutter and stumble over my words a bit before I manage to form a coherent sentence. "I actually can't swim."

"You never learned?"

Sure, I'll let her think that, instead of telling her I am actually just a giant chicken. No self-respecting teenage boy should be afraid of the water I scold myself.

"Umm…yeah never learned." I excuse lamely while nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Maybe I could teach you?" The thought of water still terrifies me but the thought of Katniss in a swimsuit is equally tempting.

Before my brain can think of any logical reason why this is probably a bad idea my mouth takes charge, "Yes."

Damn it Peeta! I scold myself. Think with your brain; always think with your brain! You are afraid of water. Or did you forget about that slightly important detail! Just because an extremely attractive girl will be teaching you while wearing a bikini…and it will probably require very close contact…stop it!

I shake my head in attempt to clear my thoughts.

"Awesome. Do you want to start now?"

"No!" I practically shout. I'm going to need to prepare myself. "Erm…I mean not right now. Maybe another day."

"Tomorrow it is then!" She announces.

"Umm…well actually." I stutter.

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow, bright and early." She responds before I can reject the idea. Although it does mean another day spent with Katniss. "See you at dawn."

* * *

The sunlight begins to filter through my window and I am instantly awake. I grab my swim trunks and a t-shirt, pulling both on as I run out the door. The elevator would be far to slow so I bolt down the stairs, taking two or three at a time. I stumble onto the beach to find Katniss sitting on the log outside.

She looks up at the sound of my approaching footsteps. "I thought I said dawn. You're late! Not a good start to your first day of lessons." She scolds jokingly.

"Sorry," I mumble, she smiles.

"Alright, off with the shirt." She gestures towards my torso. I comply, slowly pulling my shirt over my head, trying to tame the blush on my cheeks. I can feel her eyes on me, which does nothing to help my ever-present blush.

I drop my shirt onto the log and turn to face her. She has a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Excellent. But on second thought we should probably use the pool." She turns and walks towards the pool in front of the apartments.

"Get in the pool." She commands. I drop my shirt and make my way to the stairs. I pause at the top. Fear coursing through my body, flashbacks running through my mind, it's overwhelming. My head feels heavy, my vision blurs…

"Get in!" Katniss' voice momentarily pulls me back.

"Umm…"

"What are you…chicken?" She teases me with childlike mockery, all the while voicing the exact insecurities I think about myself. It's embarrassing to be eighteen years old and afraid of water.

"Yes." I whisper.

"What was that?" She asks, suddenly closer to me than before.

"Nothing." I grumble, a bad mood quickly overtaking me.

She places a hand on my shoulder, tugging slightly to turn my body towards her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I snap, pulling away sharply. Shoving her slightly as I do. She stumbles back a few steps, her expression is startled and a brief flash of hurt passes through hr eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Don't give me that bullshit." She growls. Her anger startles me slightly. "I didn't have to come here. I don't have to teach you to swim. And I definitely don't plan on it if that means I have to put up with your grumpy and ungrateful ass." She grits the words through her teeth, a feral snarl on her lips.

I open my mouth to continue put she puts up a hand to stop me. "Save it. I don't want your sob story. Just because something bad happens doesn't mean you're allowed to treat people like crap. So when you are done with whatever pity party you're having you can come find me. But until then, don't even bother."

She turns away, snatching her sandals off the pool deck and heading towards the beach. Remorse sets in and I heave a sigh. I already hate myself for the way I acted. I hate that I was the cause of pain in her eyes. My shoulders sag…I know what I have to do.

I run down the deck and onto the beach. I turn both ways looking down the beach for the long dark braid. She's made is pretty far. I begin to run—as best I can on the shifting sands—down the beach.

"Katniss wait!" I call out once I'm closer to her. She stops but doesn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. You're right; it wasn't fair of me to take my problems out on you. You see…well I'm kind of afraid of water. But I would really like to get over it and I would really like it if you would teach me how to swim."

She turns around slowly, only a faint hint of a smile on her otherwise blank face. "Alright. I'll teach you. But Peeta…you should have just told me you were afraid of water. We probably could have avoided all of this."

"I know. It's just…embarrassing."

"Fear is nothing to be embarrassed about Peeta. Now come on. Let's at least get you into the water today."

I nod hesitantly and follow her as she makes her way back down the beach.

She coaxes me and encourages me to take the few steps into the water and I find it a lot easier than I thought it would be. She gives me confidence.

"See…that wasn't so hard. Tomorrow…floating!" She says exuberantly.

"Well…if you're not busy we could continue right now." I say sheepishly.

By the end of the day I can float and doggy paddle like a pro. It's a small accomplishment but it feels like a lot more to me.

* * *

The next week is spent in the pool. Katniss teaches me all she knows and although I'm obviously no professional I'm at least able to function in the water.

"Do you maybe want to hang out again tomorrow?" I ask after our lesson for the day. Tomorrow is Sunday and Uncle Haymitch is joining us. He and Dad will most likely spend the entire day talking, or discussing business, as they seem to do every time they get together. Rye plans on spending the entire day with Johanna…doing nothing I would care to know about. And Markus has a lady friend of his own to entertain.

"Sorry Peeta, I spend Sundays with my sister. It's tradition."

"That's fine. I'll see you Monday then?" I ask hopefully. She nods and we part ways.

* * *

I wake up on Sunday morning and find my Dad in the kitchen. Bacon is sizzling, eggs are frying, and he's flipping pancakes.

"Good morning." He calls cheerfully.

"Morning." I grumble sleepily. "What's all this?" I gesture towards his strange behavior. He hasn't made a breakfast so elaborate since Mom left.

"We're on vacation," He shrugs as if it is not a big deal, "And I wanted to do something nice for you boys."

He remains silent and continues cooking breakfast.

"I like seeing you happy like this Dad." He smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been myself lately."

"It's ok Dad." I get up and pat his shoulder. "I'll go wake Rye and Markus."

They both grumble and complain but as soon as I tell them Dad made breakfast again they sit up quickly. They're both thinking the same thing I am…Dad is finally coming back.

We ate together that morning and for the first time since Mom left we are all happy together. Rather Dad was finally happy.

We laughed, we joked with each other, we made fun of Rye, and we were a real family for the first time I could remember. Mom wasn't there to ruin everything with her attitude and Dad was really happy.

That day, even though there were other things we all could have been doing…we spent it together. Dad suggested we check out some of the local markets. It was overwhelming to say the least. All the haggling is exhausting…just listening to it hurts my brain. We stopped and tasted tequila…I can honestly say I am not a fan.

After the market we grabbed a football and tossed it back and forth on the beach. We talked and laughed and it was one of the best days.

* * *

Monday morning, bright and early, I race down to the beach to meet Katniss. As usual she was waiting.

"Morning." She smiles at me.

"Morning." I sit beside her on the sand. Just like every time she is around I feel the electric tension between us and I wonder if she feels it too.

"How about we try to ocean today?" I glance over to her, with a startled expression. I've improved a lot with my swimming but that was in a pool. The ocean is a far different story.

But before I have a chance to even argue with her she stands up and slips off her shoes. I stare, completely transfixed, when I realize what is happening. She unbuttons her shorts and quickly slips them down her long, slender legs. My eyes follow her every movement. Once the short are around her ankles she slips her feet from them and uses one to kick them to the side. She reaches swiftly for the hem of her loose flowing tank top and removes it. I know the entire thing took all of ten seconds, but it might as well have been in slow motion. Watching her reveal more and more of her olive toned and flawless skin was unfortunately arousing. I could feel the effects she didn't know she was having and so I shifted as discreetly as possible.

She ran towards the calm ocean, the water splashed around her legs and once she was deep enough she dove in and disappeared.

She remained under for a long time; enough for me to worry and forget all about the excitement that had taken place only moments ago. I stood to my feet and scanned the waters. Not that I would know what to do if I did find her. I surely couldn't rescue her. But I breathed a sigh of relief when she emerged from the water.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?"

Part of me would love to say not. But then again I'm an eighteen year old boy…who am I to argue with a beautiful, and not to mention soaking wet, bikini clad woman. And so I pulled of my own shirt and shoes and attempt to saunter into the salty waters. However I'm sure that I look more like an idiot than someone with any ounce of cool.

When the cool water laps around my waist I feel a bit of panic sink in. But then all of a sudden she is right in front of me.

"It's just like the pool Peeta…just bigger and it tastes weird." She smirks. "Come on."

Gently she grabs my hand and pulls me out, deep and deeper. The water rises farther up my chest but I can still touch the bottom.

"See. Now that wasn't so hard." She stares at me intensely and I find myself at a complete loss for words. Instead I nod my head like an idiot. She moves closer to me, till our bodies are nearly flush against each other. My throat feels dry and I lick my lips. Her eyes search my face as she leans in. I close my eyes and wait.

Instead I feel a push on the top of my head and I am forced underwater. I resurface and splutter. Katniss laughs, more like cackles, from somewhere nearby.

"I won't even say I'm sorry." She gasps.

I clear my eyes of water and see her. Her hair is slicked back on her head but fans out around her body, floating on the surface of the water. Water droplets cling to her eyelashes, and a few stray drops kiss her skin. She's beautiful, radiant…but right now I only wish for revenge.

I send a splash her way and while she has to wipe her eyes to clear her vision. I push through the water and sweep her feet out from under her before depositing her into the water. She comes up sputtering and rushes towards me. She laughs and attempts to push me down, but I am ready this time. Instead she splashes me. I return her childish actions. The space between us closes until I can feel her fingers brush mine through the spray of water. I reach out and grab hold of her wrist and pull her close to me, trapping her and ending the tidal wave of water between us.

However once the water has cleared I realized the closeness between us. Our chests both heave against the others. Her arms are trapped between our bodies, one hand is balled into a fist and the other is splayed against my chest. I can feel her toes brush against my shins since I am holding her close and she is a few inches shorter than me.

"Katniss." I whisper. "I…can I…would it be alright if I kissed you? Umm now?" My words are awkward and I consider letting her go.

"Do it." She sighs lightly and I don't hesitate.

Her eyes are half-lidded and darkened with desire that matches my own. I lean forward and capture her lips with my own. My lips glide smoothly over hers. Our lips overlap in a fiery dance. I trap her bottom lip between my own and nip lightly. She breathes a quiet sigh. My tongue slides out the trace gently over her lips and she parts them willingly. The cool water still laps around our entwined bodies. Our noses bump together lightly. Her fingers tangle in my hair, pulling slightly, I moan at the sensation. My hands run lightly along her ribs, goose bumps form along the skin from my touch or the cold ocean water. Her legs wind around my waist, pulling her entire body flush against my torso. The warm sensation of her skin on mine, and the chilly water combines and creates thrilling sensations. I run on hand along her back until I reach her neck, I can feel her heart beat racing beneath my fingers. Our lips part briefly, allowing gasping breaths. She leans in again pressing her lips against my jaw. A shudder runs through my body as she trails her lips hotly along my jaw, over my ear and down my neck. She pressed warm, wet kisses just above my collarbone. My heart pounds and she sighs against my skin, her hot breath caressing my skin.

"You're heart is beating so fast." She murmurs, the vibrations rushing through my body.

I manage to mumble something resembling uhuh before I knot my fingers into her hair and pull her lips back to mine. She tilts her lips over mine and takes hold of my top lip biting sharply. It should hurt, but it doesn't…no it's quite the opposite actually. I moan and kiss her feverishly. Our tongues dance together and fight against each other for more. Quiet moans escape us both. I pull back and she groans in protest. I move quickly to her ear and pull the lobe between my teeth and tug gently. She whimpers quietly.

"You're so beautiful Katniss." I whisper," Ever since you ran me over I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then, that night at the club when you sang you enraptured me. And when we danced I could only focus on how much I wanted you." My voice is deep and husky. "I really like you Katniss, in case you couldn't tell. I've been falling for you from the first moment I saw you."

She pulls back, her breath fans across my face. "I really like you too Peeta..."

I don't let her continue. Instead I pull her back and kiss her deeply once again.

* * *

Katniss and I spend every day together. Always holding hands and often sneaking off to hidden corners to kiss with unbridled passion.

When my swimming skill is acceptable she tries to teach me to surf. I fail miserably but we laughed the entire time. Even if I managed to get up onto the board I would fall almost immediately. She would glide past me and laugh and occasionally I'd reach out and pull her off her board. She'd come up sputtering and laughing, uttering meaningless threats and I would grab her waist and pull her quickly to me until out lips met again.

She takes me to different locations, some close by and others a few hours away, and shows me some of the most beautiful sights. Most times we spend hours there as I sketch or paint the beauty she's shown me, more often than not she is featured in my drawings. She always sits patiently while I work, sometimes singing quietly and sometimes lying quiet in the warm sunshine. However, if we ever find ourselves alone desire takes over and we pull each other close. Sometimes she straddles my waist, occasionally bucking against me. Sometimes I pin her beneath my body weight. We move closer and closer to a point we cannot return from.

I spend Sundays with her and her sister. And she comes over often and has dinner with my family. Haymitch came and joined us. Him and my dad spend most of their days together. Haymitch and Katniss get along splendidly. He calls her sweetheart and she growls back at him. It's actually rather funny to watch them interact. My Dad loves her, like the daughter he's never had. When she brings Prim around my Dad dotes on her every want, making all kinds of sweets and treats for her.

The last few days of my time here arrive far to quickly. Katniss and I agreed that when I left we would remain friends. We wouldn't label it as any thing more, but we would keep in touch. I didn't really want to only be friends, but a long distance relationship between Mexico and Canada was highly unrealistic. Still it made me sad to think that we will only be friends, never anything more, and it nearly throws me into a jealous rage to think that she will date another man.

On the night before I leave Katniss comes over to help me pack. Rye and Markus decided on one last night of partying before we left. They wouldn't be back until very late. Dad and Haymitch also decided to go out to some very fancy restaurant that serves the best wines, according to Haymitch.

So we had the entire apartment to ourselves. That fact definitely did not go unnoticed. She helped me pack everything back into my suitcase, except the things I would need tomorrow morning.

When we were finished we settled onto my bed and put a movie on the TV. She curls up against my side, her head resting on my chest. I gently comb my fingers through her hair.

She rubs her hand gently over my chest. I put one finger under her chin; place a soft and sweet kiss to her lips. All to quickly she deepens it. Running her tongue along my lips. Quicker and more desperately than before our kisses turn feverish. She pulls at the hem of my shirt and I sit up for her to remove it. She kisses down my neck, over my collarbone, and down my chest.

I fiddle with the hem of her tank top and she raises her arms for me to remove it. The planes of her skin are mesmerizing. This is escalating quicker than we ever have before but I don't intend to stop it. She sits up to straddle my waist and leans over to kiss me deeply.

"Katniss." I sigh, but allow a hint of warning.

"I want this Peeta. I want you, and I know you want me too." She murmurs softly.

And I do. I definitely do. But I know that this could complicate things entirely. As if our situation wasn't already complicated enough. But I couldn't stop this now. Not even if I wanted to. We've been building to this ever since that first kiss. And even more I would hate to leave, not knowing if I'll ever see her again, without knowing what it would be like to be with her.

So I allow her to continue and I lose myself in her.

**Author's Note: Hey. Big thanks to everyone reading so far. I'm loving my vacation here in Mexico. Not that I've done nearly as much as our beloved Peeta here. However many of these events have acutally been a part of my vacation experience...I am definitely not a fan of tequila. Also being that I am female...my market experience was much different... a lot more guys calling me sexy lady and a few offering to be my boyfriend (I don't think my fiance would appreciate that) and even an instance of one guy showing me an apron with a stuffed penis hidden behind a flap...telling me it was real mexican size...what an interesting day. Anyways, read and review! I love to hear from you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well this is then end. I'm back from Mexico and all I can think of it why the hell do I live in Canada...there is like 3 feet of snow in Edmonton...yuck! Well anyways here is the last chapter. Read and review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

The morning sunlight shines through my eyelids. Last night replays in my head, on a nearly constant loop. Just the thought of Katniss and last night takes my breath away.

I can feel her, curled tightly into my side. Both of us still lie naked and together. I sigh and look over at the clock _8:45 AM_. We have to leave for the airport at ten. This entire night was so bitter sweet and now all I know is bitter. I have to leave in just over an hour. Who knows when or if I'll even see her again. I could never regret our time together but still I know it will hurt a lot to leave her.

It's ironic really. I had wanted to meet a girl this summer. I thought it would only be a cruel twist of fate to meet one in Mexico…yet I did exactly that. And it is indeed cruel.

Katniss begins to stir at my side. She looks up at me with bleary eyes and a wide smile.

"Good morning." She whispers in a voice still deep from sleep.

"Good morning." I place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"How long until you have to leave?" Her voice is laced with sadness.

"About an hour." I say with equal sadness.

"Oh." She says and then worries her bottom lip between her teeth. "Alright."

We get up together; I take a quick shower and dress. I throw everything into my suitcase and I go to place it by the front door.

I do my best to sneak Katniss out but Markus sees and gives me a knowing smirk. I know I'll be hearing about this later, I know he is going to tell Rye and Dad all about it.

We walk slowly down the beach. Hand in hand, in gloomy silence. Knowing that at the pier we will have to say our goodbyes. Our steps slow slightly as we approach, both wishing it didn't have to end. Sadly it does come to an end and our feet eventually hit the pier.

The dull plunk of our feet on the wooden boards is one of the worst sounds I have ever heard. Katniss turns to me with tears in her eyes. She blinks quickly and they are gone.

Instead of words I pull her close, she nuzzles into my neck and I feel a few hot tears drip onto my neck. I pull her tight and place a sweet and lingering kiss to her temple.

"I'll miss you Katniss." I whisper.

"I'll miss you too Peeta."

"I just want you to know…this has been the most amazing month of my entire life. I'll never forget you." I mumble into her hair.

"We'll talk right?" Her voice quietly pleads.

"All the time." I promise.

"We'll stay friends." She says, hesitating over the word friends. We both wish it could be more, but it can't. I don't know the next time, or if I'll ever come back here again. And she'll probably never return to Canada, not when her family is here. It's illogical, completely illogical. Long distance relationships rarely work so why put ourselves through the pain.

My watch alarm beeps. I have to head back now in order to leave for the airport on time.

"I guess this is goodbye." I mumble.

"I guess so." Her voice is so small.

I wrap one hand around the back of her neck and pull her towards me, crashing my lips against hers. There is nothing sensual or sexual about this kiss, only bittersweet goodbye. I pour all of my feelings into this one kiss; it's more than words could ever say. And in return she does the same.

I hold her close, hugging her tightly to my body. "I wish I could stay in this moment forever."

"I'll allow." She says with a forced chuckle.

We break away far to soon and she places on hand gently on my face, cupping my cheek. "Goodbye Peeta."

"Goodbye Katniss."

And with that she turns and walks away. I watch her for a few moments; every step she takes away from me breaks my heart a little more.

She turns her head back to me and I can see the sunlight glinting off her tears. I desperately want to run to her, to take her in my arms and to hold her close. She turns back to me and smiles a heart wrenchingly sad smile and lifts her hand in a small wave.

I raise my own hand in response and feel the tears in my own eyes fall slowly down my cheeks. It's cruel…to meet the most amazing girl for a month only to be separated from her. But I know that I would rather have a month with Katniss then to never meet her at all.

I trudge back to the apartment; my dad and brothers are already waiting with a cab. I jump in and wait for the ribbing to begin. But it never does. My dad looks at me with sad eyes and an apologetic smile. My brothers say nothing thankfully…right now I am in no mood to deal with them. I plug in my headphones and allow myself to wallow in self-pity for the entire flight home.

* * *

The rest of the summer before my first year of university was spent with Thresh, Delly, Finnick and Annie. Delly and I are both to the same college; Thresh is staying home to work and Finnick and Annie are both going to a different college only an hour away. Thankfully we will still be close by but once school picks up and the busyness sets in we won't be able to see each other as often. Homework and classes will eventually consume our lives, except winter break and reading week.

We spend the summer, when we aren't working, at the pool or playing games. We go to a few bonfires and drink with friends. Occasionally we hang out at the bar or pub, but usually only for Monday night wing night.

August comes to an end all to soon and we all head off for our respective schools. The dorm life is busy and filled with parties, most of which I don't attend. I prefer to spend a lot of my free time talking to Katniss, we Skype, e-mail and IM. We can go for hours, never in uncomfortable silence but always talking. We talk about our days, I tell her about my courses and my assignments. She always laughs at me when I talk about my assignments, when I complain that they are to hard she jokingly reminds me that I chose this particular form of torture.

Katniss and I agreed to be friends but we rarely talk about any romantic interests in our lives. I know she's seen a few guys, but they never last and she never seems upset about it. In turn I have dated a few girls, but never for more than a few weeks. No matter how hard I try I just can't feel for them what I felt for Katniss.

First year comes and goes. I've made friends at my school; Cato and Marvel are great…a bit arrogant and egotistic but I can ignore that pretty easily. Marvel's girlfriend Clove scared me at first…she's very intimidating and I feel like she could kill me with a knife from a few yards away if she wanted to. But after a while I got used to her and she's become a good friend.

Then there is Glimmer. She's your typical vapid, bottle-blonde. Shallow and vain, and definitely not a lot going on upstairs. She seems to have had a thing for me since the beginning of the year, often she comes knocking on my door drunk and wearing next to nothing. I always redirect her to her room and to the toilet. She's not my type and the few times she's managed to kiss me have been awkward and messy. Her lip-gloss provides a slippery surface that is not kiss friendly and thank goodness for that because I have no desire to kiss those lips…especially considering I know she has at least one one-night stand a week.

I breathe a sigh of relief after my last final of my first year. Then I spend the summer working in the bakery as I always have. Finnick and Annie finally came to realize how much they love each other and started dating in January. I am insanely happy for them, they've always had a thing for each other but never acted on it, but I am also jealous, incredibly jealous. Finnick feels for Annie what I feel for Katniss but he can have his girl and I can't. Finnick and Annie are always good support for me, even if being around them occasionally makes me green with envy.

Dad has been exponentially happier since Mexico. He's like a new man. It warms my heart. He even met a woman, a regular at the bakery. They started dating a few weeks after Mexico. Her name is Ivy, her husband died in a car accident a few years back. She's made my Dad so happy. And she treats my brother's and I like we are already her sons. Her daughter Jen, who is thirteen, is sweet. She reminds me so much of Prim, which in turn reminds me of Katniss. She is already like the little sister I never had.

* * *

Second year is so different from the first. I'm no longer a freshman and I can tell. Even though the students coming in are only a year younger than me I can still feel the difference in maturity. They all party constantly and drink themselves into a stupor and then trudge into class looking like something that should star in a zombie apocalypse movie.

The classes are more difficult this year, but nothing I can't handle. The assignments are harder in some ways but easier now that I have a hang on it. I'm not longer trying to figure it all out but instead I am building a lot off of things I already know.

Katniss and I still e-mail regularly. But she rarely has time to Skype any more. She got a new job working down at the Dolphin Adventure. They're training her to work with the dolphins. She loves it, working around the water all the time has made her very happy. She always vents about the customers that come through. All the rich and snobbish people who come in and act like they are the center of the universe. And their spoiled rotten children who won't stop whining about anything and everything as if their life is so deprived. She always says she wishes she could push them right into the pool, completely clothed with their beyond expensive clothing and over abundance of electronics that you shouldn't need on vacation. When her frustration dies down she amends it by saying that there are a lot of sweet kids and nice families who come through as well.

Cato and Glimmer have a brief tryst in the middle of first semester. But unlike her usual flings, Cato ended it before she could. She was definitely jilted but thankfully she has stopped hanging around us as often.

Delly and I have been hanging out a lot more this year. She got tired of her sorority sisters pretty quickly, saying that she just doesn't connect with them as well as she used to. But that's ok; I had missed her last year when she was entirely enveloped in the sorority life. It's been nice having her around again.

At Christmas Dad and Ivy announce their engagement. Naturally I am thrilled for them. They plan on getting married this summer and set out immediately on planning. Since they've both already been married once they want to keep it simple. Nothing over the top, just family and close friends at an outdoor ceremony and reception.

Second semester starts out and I find that there is an odd shift in my friendship with Delly. All of a sudden she's flirtier and touchier than she was before. It comes as a mild shock when she asks me out for Valentines Day. I say yes. Delly is a good friend and no doubt beautiful. We get along well and I figure I should at least give her a chance.

We date for the rest of the semester but I never tell Katniss. I don't know what's stopping me. We agreed to just be friends but still I can't bring myself to tell her that I am dating Delly.

Delly attends my Dad's wedding as my guest. I hold her close for pictures and when we dance. I kiss her lips softly but there is always something missing. There is no fire and no real passion. No matter how hard I wish I could, for her sake, I can't return her feelings for me. So I break it off and we don't see each other again for the rest of the summer.

Finnick and Annie move in together and it comes as no shock what so ever when Finn finally gets down on one knee with a beautiful emerald ring in hand. He had me help set up a very elaborate scavenger hunt that ended in the forest. The sun had already set and Finnick had laid out a beautiful carpet of rose petals and lit tea light candles to create a path and to softly light the small clearing where he was down on one knee waiting for her. All the while I was knelt behind a bush with a video camera, capturing the whole thing. I shed a tear or two, but they were the manliest of tears.

* * *

Thresh starts school, at the same place as Delly and I, and it has been nice having him around. Delly avoided us, or rather me, for the first few months but after the awkwardness died down we started seeing each other more and more. Judging by their behavior the past few months I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating. Thresh always goes out of his way to find her and talk to her. Delly always blushes and stutters over her words a bit. I'd be very happy for them if they did decide to date.

Katniss and I still talk. But it has been growing less and less as time goes on. Every few weeks we'll find the time to reply to each other but my life is busy and so is hers. She's finally a full-fledged dolphin trainer and loves her job so much. But it often requires long hours, especially during the big tourist season. However every time I see her name in my inbox a thrill runs through my body. Only she has ever been able to affect me this way. We haven't Skyped since the summer and sometimes I find myself longing even more to see her beautiful face. Sometimes I look back and see how much our communication has diminished and worry that one day we might not talk at all, instead just fade into the history of each other's lives. It saddens me and I know I will try not to let that happen. She has become my closest friend. We tell each other nearly everything despite the little amount we talk. She knows me better than anyone.

School is harder this year. But graduation is so close I can almost taste it. My classes are more work but I push through. The assignments are bigger and harder but that just means more time in the library. It will all work out soon enough.

My twenty-first birthday passes, Finnick jokes about taking me to Vegas to see strippers and such. We both know he isn't serious. He hasn't looked at any girl but Annie since they started dating, and especially since they got engaged. And I have never been able to remove my mind from Katniss. She's always been there, occupying my thoughts.

Markus met a girl at his university. From the sounds of it they are pretty serious although he hasn't brought her home yet. He also hasn't been home in a long time. Dad assumes it's because of the girl, Amy I think her name is.

Graduation approaches quickly. Finals are done and my last assignments are in. Then I accept the expensive piece of paper that says I took a three-year concentration degree in business management and passed. It's a wonderful feeling to finally finish.

* * *

I work full time at the bakery now. I think Dad secretly hopes I'll take over soon, now that I have a degree in business management that is. But Finnick and Annie's wedding becomes nearly the focus of the summer. They set the date for June 25th and there is a lot to do before then. They've asked me to do the wedding cake and of course I accepted. It's taken up a lot of my thoughts; I want it to be perfect for them.

And when the day finally arrives it is every bit as amazing as they had planned. They decided to have their wedding in Banff. They wanted the wedding on the shore of the Bow River, with a gossamer canopy. The seats are set and the processional begins. I stand beside Finnick, as best man, and Thresh stands behind me with one of Finnick's frat brothers, Jordan. Annie's nieces prance down the aisle in white summer dresses, tossing rose petals high in the air and giggling as they float down. It takes them a while to reach the front but no one cares because the sight is adorable. Delly comes down the aisle first, followed by Annie's two sisters. When Annie finally comes into view I can hear Finnick sniff beside me. I glance over and see a few tears in his eyes, which are entirely fixed on his bride. Annie floats down the aisle, her soft white dress billows behind her in the light breeze. A giant lily is fixed into her wavy hair, and she carries a few lilies in her hands. She has never looked more beautiful. It's true what the song says '_You look so good in love' _and she does_._ Her green eyes light up when they land of Finnick and they are locked there.

The ceremony is beautiful, but the entire time I feel a pull on my heart that I can't quite explain. The reception commences inside one of the hotel ballrooms, decorated with gossamer fabric, flowers, and twinkle lights. Dinner is delicious and the toasts all pass with laughs and tears. Finnick and Annie both marvel over my cake before traditionally shoving it in each other's faces. Finnick only manages to smear it over one cheek but Annie gets a fair amount up his nose. They laugh and kiss and the cake is served. But then, with the setting sun as their backdrop, Finnick gathers Annie in his arms and they sway beautifully to their first dance. Everyone watches, the cameras flash, but they are completely engrossed in one another.

A brief flash of Katniss, in a white dress on the beach with her normally braided hair loose and wavy, pushes through my mind. My heart beats erratically in my chest and my breath comes short. Realization hits me like a speeding train, _I love her._

_I love her._ It's true. It is so much more than just a deep attraction started by a summer fling. I can never get her off my mind, no girl can ever compare to her and I never want to move on because I am in love with her. I want her to look at me with an all-encompassing love. I want to watch her walk down the aisle towards me, and no one else. I want to watch her drift off to sleep in my arms and wake with her curled against my side with her head on my chest. I want to argue with her and make up with her and I want to make love to her and only her. I want her to be mine alone. She knows me better than anyone and has captured my heart in a way no one else can.

"Peeta?" Annie's voice floats into my mind and interrupts my thoughts. I shake my head clear and look down at her. Her face is contorted with concern. Judging by how much has changed since I watched Finnick and Annie dancing I have missed quite a few songs.

"Huh?" I ask, slightly dazed and confused.

"Are you alright? You've been standing eerily still and have been staring into space with a very strange expression on your face. Is everything ok?"

I take her hand in mine and lead her out onto the dance floor. Finnick is dancing with one of Annie's sisters not far away glancing over with concern in his eyes as well.

"Umm, yeah Annie I'm fine." I mutter as we begin to move to the rhythm of the music.

"Peeta… you looked like you had been hit by a bus…figuratively of course. What's going on?"

"I love her Annie." My voice comes out faraway and dreamy. She looks at me confused.

"Who Peet?" She asks. She knows I haven't been seeing anyone since Delly so naturally she is confused.

"Katniss." My lips caress her name like a precious gem. Annie's eyes open wide in surprise. "I love her. All this time…Annie I can't get her out of my mind. I think about her all the time and I compare every other girl to her. Whenever I get an e-mail from her it makes my day a hundred times better. Whenever I'm upset or happy or proud…or anything it's her that I immediately want to talk to. I want to look at her the way Finnick looks at you and I want her to look at me the way you look at him. I want to see her everyday; I want to know everything about her and her life. I want to be with her."

"Oh Peeta." Annie chokes back a happy sob; she looks at me with tears in her eyes. "You should tell her that." She pulls me into a hug in the middle of the dance floor as the song comes to an end.

"Peeta what are you doing making my bride cry?" Finnick jests as he comes over.

"I didn't mean to!" I jokingly defend.

"What's going on then?" He asks.

"Oh Finnick! Peeta's in love!" Annie giggles.

"Love? With who?"

"Katniss!" Annie nearly shouts before I can even form the word.

Finnick looks at me incredulously. "Really Peet?" I nod shyly as a blush tints my cheeks.

"I know it sounds crazy Finn…"

"It's not crazy Peeta. I'm just glad you finally recognized it. You need to go get her man. You said she lived in Nuevo Vallarta right?" I nod. "We're going to Puerto Vallarta for our honeymoon. You're coming with us. You are going to go find her…then find a hotel because there is no way you are bunking with us." He waggles his eyebrows and winks. Annie flushes a bright shade of crimson and slaps him softly on the arm.

Nervousness and panic quickly sets in and I begin to stutter an excuse.

"No Peet. I'm serious. I'm going to go book you a flight right now. I'm not letting you chicken out of this."

* * *

Finnick and Annie sit beside me. The plane sits on the tarmac ready for departure and my heart seems intent on out beating the engine of the plane. My knee bounces rapidly and my stomach churns. The plane takes off and the closer we get the more nervous I feel. When the pilot announces our descent I feel nauseous.

Annie's small hand pushes down gently on my bouncing leg. "Peeta. You need to calm down. It's going to be alright." I give her a small smile.

But what if it isn't. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's already moved on? We never talk about romantic interests…she could be dating someone and I wouldn't even know it. There are so many what ifs. Naturally I'm nervous.

We land and take a cab to Finnick and Annie's hotel. Finnick offers me a _good luck_ before shooing me back into a cab and telling me to go get her. I ask the driver to take me to my uncle's apartment. I had called Haymitch the next day after Finnick and Annie's wedding and told him my predicament. He was glad to let me join him. I pay the driver when he drops me off and I head upstairs.

Haymitch opens to door with a grunt and gives me a familial hug. "Good to see you kid."

"I'm twenty-one Haymitch…hardly a kid." He shrugs and chuckles. I set down my bags and turn to the mirror. My hair is disheveled in the worst way since I've been nervously running my fingers through it. I decide a shower is a good idea.

The warm water relaxes me a bit but soon I know that I have to pull myself together and get a move on.

I pull on fresh clothes and say goodbye to Haymitch on my way out. He offers me his car but I still don't want to brave the roads here. Instead I grab a taxi. I head to the Dolphin Adventure first but they inform me she isn't working this week.

As I wander back to the cab I contemplate my next move. Cinna! Katniss had come to his shop with me a few times and I found out they knew each other. Maybe he'd know. So I give the driver the name of Cinna's shop and the approximate address and once again we fly through traffic.

The shop is empty when I walk through the door. Cinna soon appears from the back, smiling when he recognizes me.

"Peeta! Is that you?" He pulls me into a friendly hug, "How long has it been? Three years? It's so good to see you." He pulls back and looks me over, "Wow you sure have grown up a lot." I laugh, I have changed a lot in the last three years. I lost all remaining body fat, especially the little bit I had in my face that made it appear more childish. And with the wedding Finnick has dragged me along to workout with him, and my body certainly reflects that.

"It's good to see you too Cinna and I'd love to catch up but I'm kind of here for a reason." And so I explain it all to him. His face lights up in a smile and he pats me on the back. He gives me her address and sends me on my way, but only after making me promise to return. I will.

I jump back in the cab and we take off. He pulls up in front of her house and I nervously walk to the door. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants before raising my hand to knock. I hear movement on the other side and my heart threatens to beat its way into my throat. Soft shuffling and the click of an unlocking deadbolt then the door swings open.

"Peeta!"

Prim's tiny body collides with mine.

"What are you doing here?" She gasps. "Does Katniss know?"

I shake my head and tell her my purpose here.

"Oh my…Peeta!" She cries, her eyes filled with tears and her hands pressed to her lips. She informs me that Katniss isn't here but tells me where I can find her. She hugs me again and all but pushes me out the door.

I apologize to the driver and tell him the next destination. He just laughs and assures me it is no trouble.

When he drops me off at the bar where Prim said Katniss will be tonight I pay him and tip him generously before nervously walking inside. The music thumps loudly in my ears. I recognize it as the same place Rye dragged me to last time. Where I first heard Katniss sing. My eyes begin to search the crowd but I don't see her anywhere.

With a sigh I wander to the bar and order a beer. I move to an open seat and sip my drink, all the while searching for that familiar braid. I thought I spotted it once but it was so brief.

The crowd begins to diminish and I feel my hope wearing thin. I stare down into the crowd and a familiar braid catches my eye. This time I know I didn't mistake it. As if she can feel my eyes on her she turns around but she doesn't see me. She looks even more beautiful than I remember. She looks more mature. Her skin is more tanned than I remember and her hair is a shade or two lighter and longer. Loose tendrils frame her face, some sticking to her face with sweat and the others curling slightly. She's wearing very little makeup and her grey eyes reflect the light in a mesmerizing way.

But then, my heart drops as tall, dark haired, grey-eyed man comes up behind her and taps her shoulder. They could be related, I think fleetingly until he puts an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. He places a kiss to her temple, jealousy rages inside of me battling with the threatening heartbreak. She gives him a smile and pushes him off playfully. My breath seems lodged in my throat as I watch their exchange. I want nothing more to go up to them and punch this guy in the jaw. But I won't…if she's happy I'll let her be.

Tall, dark and awful grabs one of her hands and puts his other on her waist before pulling her into a playful dance. She laughs with him and I can almost hear it. It hurts to see her so happy with someone else. I need to get out of here. Watching will only hurt me more.

I put down my beer and attempt to work my way through the mass of bodies and out the door. I catch a few glimpses of her as I wind my way through the crowd. I'm nearly at the door when I see her again. Only this time her eyes catch mine.

We stand, locked in a trance. Her lips form my name but the sound is lost in the music. I force a smile. I compel myself to look away and move towards the door.

The fresh air fills my lungs and I feel like I can breath again. I walk down the path to the beach; the sand is still hot to the touch.

I hear the shuffle of feet behind me and I hope and pray it isn't her. I don't think I could take it if she broke me completely here and now. But at the same time I want it to be her. My traitorous heart wants it to be her.

"Peeta." She murmurs loudly, incredulously.

I turn to face her and an involuntary smile spreads across my face at the sound of my name on her lips.

"Hi Katniss."

"You're here. You're really here." Her voice is astonished.

I nod.

She smiles wide and runs across the sand. I have to step back a few paces to regain my balance when she crashes into me.

"I can't believe you are really here." She whispers against my shoulder.

I put her down and she places a tentative hand to my face. "What are you doing here Peeta?"

"It doesn't matter." I lie. "Shouldn't you get back to your boyfriend?" I can't help the biting tone.

She steps back and looks angry for a second before realization crosses and she bursts into a full body laugh.

"Peeta." She says, gasping for air, "He's not my boyfriend…"

I wish the ground would swallow me whole.

"Gale's like my brother. We grew up together in Winnipeg. He's here on vacation with his wife." She emphasizes the word wife.

"Now why are you really here?" She demands. "Because it is clearly not nothing."

I sigh. "Katniss…I came here to see you. I…I have to tell you something and I couldn't say it over an e-mail." She narrows her eyes in a way that shows she is curious.

"I was at my friends wedding…and I…well I was watching them and they were so happy and so in love. I realized something that day. I had gotten my degree, I was all set up to take over my Dad's bakery, my Dad remarried and was finally happy, my best friends were getting married and everything should have been happy. But part of me wasn't happy. I felt like something was missing, something substantial. I realized…Katniss…I'm in love with you. I never been able to get you out of my mind and every time I talk to you or think about you I can't stop smiling. I want you…I want to be with you. I want to argue with you and make up. I want to be with you when I fall asleep and when I wake up. I love you Katniss."

She stands still, her mouth open slightly. When she has been quiet for an awkward length of time I stutter out, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here and sprung this on you. I know you don't feel the same and it was crazy of me to come here unanounc…"

Katniss' lips colliding with my own interrupts my feeble attempts at excusing myself. Her lips move fervently with my own. Our lips dance together and ignite a passion I haven't felt in three years. "Peeta…you talk to much." She mumbles clumsily against my lips before deepening the kiss.

She pulls away and rests her forehead on my chin. "I love you too Peeta. Truth is Gale and Madge dragged me here tonight because they both felt I've been too depressed lately. I couldn't forget you either Peeta. I almost came to find you a few times."

"Why didn't you?"

"My mom is sick Peeta. I couldn't leave her."

"I'm sorry Katniss." I hug her close.

"It's ok Peeta. Her arthritis is just getting really bad and sometimes she has pretty bad dementia. It's getting hard for her to do simple tasks and it's not safe for her to be left alone and Prim is busy with school. Mom will be alright but it is just making life a bit more difficult. That's why I couldn't leave."

"It's alright Katniss. I'm here now so it doesn't matter."

"I want to be with you too Peeta…but how?"

"I'll move here." I state simply.

"Peeta that's crazy!" She exclaims.

"I don't care. I can't be without you any longer Katniss. I love you. We'll figure it out."

"Okay." She breathes.

"Okay…we're really going to do this Katniss?" She nods with a smile on her face.

"You really love me, real or not real?" I ask incredulously.

"Not real." She says with a sly smile.

I grab her wrist and pull her close to me. My arm snakes around her waist as our lips meet again. I laugh into our kiss and I feel her lips turn up in a smile as well.

* * *

After that we were never separated again. Dad brought my belongings down here and I temporarily moved into Uncle Haymitch's apartment. I applied for dual citizenship and it was processed fairly quickly. I used my savings, and my inheritance from Dad to open a bakery—which he gave me specifically so that I could pay to build the building with an apartment above it and get the bakery running. The bakery was immediately successful; I managed to open it in a fairly popular tourist location.

Finnick and Annie spent a fair bit of their honeymoon with Katniss and I. She and Annie immediately bonded and they've been out to visit us once a year since then. Finnick's job allows him to purchase discounted airline tickets and they always stay with us.

As soon as the apartment was finished Katniss and I moved in together. Every night we fall asleep together and every morning I wake up before her and I look down and am astonished by how lucky I am. She groans and complains when I leave the bed but always falls right back asleep. I kiss her forehead every morning before I leave for work. We fight and whenever we do I pull her close and kiss her till we are both breathless, then we calm down and talk things out properly. We've been together for two and a half years now and it has been the best years of my life.

I never imagined I could be this happy but tomorrow I will only be happier…because tomorrow I am going to ask Katniss to marry me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus**

**Part 4**

**The Engagement**

I wake up with an overpowering nervous energy. Today is the day. I shower and dress quickly. I allow my hair to dry into its natural waves. However unlike any normal day today I stand in front of my closet and stare at the colorful array of cheesy beach shirts intermingling with my regular t-shirts and button downs. I pick out a faded gray v-neck t-shirt and pull it over my head. Next I open the drawers and proceed to stare at my jeans and board shorts. I pull of a pair of beige khaki shorts that I know Katniss loves. Apparently they make my ass look amazing. And I know that today I'm going to need every ounce of confidence I can find and I really don't care where I have to get it.

My phone pings loudly in the quiet of my room. With my already frayed nerves the small noise startles me a great deal.

_Good morning :)_

I smile at Katniss' text and reply with the same _Good morning beautiful. _

_What's the plan for today? You said you have something special planned for today and you said I wasn't allowed to ask until today._

_That's right. _I chuckle when I hit send. I know Katniss' is unbelievably curious and I know that this has been torturing her for weeks.

_Well it's today and I haven't asked. Aren't you proud? _

_Very proud sweetheart. _

_Alright so spill. I can't wait any longer. What's the plan?_

_Dress nice and meet me at the place where you nearly bulldozed me. _

_:| I did not 'nearly bulldoze' you. I bumped into you in a gentle manner. _

I bark out a laugh at that. _If you say so my love. I'll meet you there in two hours. _

_Okay. See you soon._

…:::…

I walk down the warm sand, my bare feet enjoying the gentle caress of the fine grains. I hold my black Toms in one hand and the other fumbles nervously in my pocket, holding onto the small black box that rests inside.

She'll be here in just under two hours so I set to work. I put my shoes off to the side and kneel in the slightly damp sand. My hands set to work crafting an elaborate sandcastle. Every sculpted inch is to perfection. I have to say it is quite the impressive feat of sand sculpted architecture.

The outer walls are strong a fortified and I even took the time to create a stone pattern on the walls with a small twig as my tool. Surrounding it I carved out a moat with one stone detailed bridge leading into the castle. I created small buildings inside of the outer walls and with the end of the twig created fields of crops. The inner walls were built higher and again I drew the stones to make it even more elaborate than the outer walls. Lastly I built the main castle. It stands nearly two feet tall. I carved out windows and doors, even balconies. I drew every detail I could manage. The final touch I carved out the front entry, deep enough that you couldn't see to the back of the cavern without bending down to purposefully look into it.

I smile at the crafted castle. It's perfect. I pull the box from my pocket and carefully place it deep inside the castle.

I glance at my watch. Perfect, Katniss should be here any minute. I busy myself with adding more detail to the castle.

"I see you got here early." I hear a deeper feminine voice behind me, one that I recognize so well. I turn to greet her with a large smile. She stands with her back against the sun so I have to squint a little to see her. Her hair is bound in a herringbone braid that hangs over her shoulder. Plenty of wispy pieces have fallen loose and curl around her face. A flowing ivory sundress with lace straps and a thin brown belt cinched at the waist hangs delicately off her petite frame. She carries a pair of brown sandals on her right hand and her left rests on her hip, which she has popped out to the side in a sassy manner. Her eyes glint with amusement as they scan over my elaborate castle.

I stand up and dust off my sandy hands and knees. I give her a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Well yea I was bored and didn't feel like waiting in my apartment. So I came down here to enjoy the sun while I waited."

"Well that's quite the elaborate sandcastle you've built here. I'm impressed. It looks good enough to live in." She chuckles, still taking in all the details of my work of art.

"Do you wanna?" I jest back.

"Hmm?" She questions.

"You said it looks good enough to live in and I said do you wanna. Every castle needs a queen after all."

"I dunno Peeta it looks pretty small. I think I want my castle to be a bit grander. I need my space you know." She says with amusement lacing every word.

"Nonsense!" I exclaim. "This castle is plenty spacious. The outer walls alone span acres of land with excellent growing conditions. You'd never have to worry about food here. And the walls are fortified for your protection. An entire army to guard you your majesty." She laughs at my description. "And that's only the outer walls that protect the village. The inner walls are the best any castle has ever seen. Only the best for the queen of my castle. And inside are the most ornate stairs and windows and doors. Every piece of this castle is designed to enchant those who enter it with its beauty. However it pales in comparison to its queen." She lightly swats my chest.

"You're a goon." She chuckles.

"Well fine make fun of me. I'll just make some other girl the queen of this castle. It's a shame because the crown jewels in this place. Woo! Unbelievable!" She shoots me a disbelieving look with a small eye roll at my mischief. "Oh you don't believe me?" I pretend to be astounded. "Well just take a peak inside yourself. You'd be surprised at what wonders this castle beholds."

"I reinstate my former statement."

"Seriously! Go ahead reach inside I dare you."

She rolls her eyes and makes a big show of turning and bending towards the opening in the castle. "Alright here I go. Reaching in for the big treasure!" She says with heavy sarcasm.

My heart begins to pound against my chest as her hand nears the castle. I step back, out of her line of sight.

"Wait a second." Confusion and hesitation color her voice. "There's something in here." I watch as she pulls out the black box now speckled with sand. She leans back on her heels, "Peeta what is…" She trails off as she flips open the lid.

I kneel down behind her.

"Oh my…Peeta…" She says breathlessly and turns to me. Stopping short at the sight of me behind her on one knee.

She opens her mouth to speak so I quickly interrupt. "Katniss. I know I'll never be able to give you a castle with servants to wait at your beck and call or an army to protect you." I gently take the small box from her hand. "But I promise that if you'll let me I will protect you and I'll give you the best life that I can. And I promise above all that I'll always love you and cherish you. You are the most important person in my life and I can't imagine a life without you in it. Katniss will you marry me?"

Her mouth gapes open and tears shine in the corners. "Oh Peeta." She whispers. "I…" Her head is nodding but no words are coming out.

"So you'll allow it?" I interpret.

"Yes! I'll allow it!" She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately. I respond in kind. Our lips tangle in an ardent dance. I hold her tight to my chest and pull her up to stand, our lips never parting. My hand gently caresses her cheek before sliding behind her ear into her braided hair.

We part with wide smiles and I take the ring from the box and gently slide it onto her awaiting finger. I place a gentle kiss to her adorned finger before pulling her back to hold her close and pepper her skin with feather light kisses.

"We're getting married." She whispers excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! I had a request for a chapter of their engagement. I hope this lives up to any expectations! Enjoy! Also please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonus Part 5**

**The Wedding**

Eight months. That's how long I've been waiting for this day. Eight months since Katniss said yes. It's been a long eight months. Filled with planning and stress. There have been a few tense moments between us but overall we both know it is just the stress of planning that caused them and have quickly forgiven and forgotten. It all seems so silly now. No matter what decisions we had made in those planning stages really don't matter now. All that matters is that in only a few moments Katniss will be my wife.

I'm standing on the sand, still warm from the heat of the day; we opted for a barefoot wedding on the beach. The sun is beginning it's descent in the sky, every second it gets closer to the horizon and the colors morph into my favorite shade of orange. Off to the side of the waiting crowd is the acoustic guitar player we hired plays soft and beautiful melodies.

Annie walks towards me first. I see her kind eyes land on me before flitting off to Finnick beside me. Annie and Katniss became fast friends. Finnick and Annie have visited us often since I moved here.

Johanna walks next. She gives me a snarky smile as she saunters towards me. I know she's eyeing up my brothers, Rye specifically, who are standing next to Finnick. Rye and Markus haven't been back since that vacation years ago and I can only imagine the dirty things running through his and Johanna's heads as they stare each other down.

Prim, my sister-to-be, floats down the aisle, looking every bit like the angel she is. She gives me a bright smile, her eyes already shining with happy tears. _She looks beautiful. _She mouths to me.

She always does. Today is no exception; today she will be beautiful as she always is. But today her beauty will only be enhanced by the fact that today she is my bride.

The guitar player changes his song and everyone stands. I look off into the distance. Towards the hotel she'll be emerging from.

It wouldn't have mattered how many people told me how beautiful she looks…nothing could have prepared me for the moment she comes into view. Breathtaking. Literally. I gasp quietly at the sight of her petite figure swathed in flowing white. Her dress is very simple, empire waist and strapless. But in the slight breeze it floats behind her. Her hair has been curled and pinned in a bun at the nape of her neck with a few pieces pulled and curled to encircle her face in the way that I love. Her makeup is simple and natural and enhances her natural beauty, making her grey eyes twinkle.

Her mother walks beside her, arms linked, with a sad smile. I know she is wishing Katniss' dad were here to walk Katniss down the aisle today.

I catch Katniss' eyes and she smiles wide. I can tell she's impatient with the slow pace so I chuckle silently.

It seems to take forever before she finally stands before me. Her mother passes her off to me and I eagerly take her hand in mine. We turn to face each other and the minister begins to speak.

"Dearly beloved…"

_You look beautiful. _ I mouth.

_Thanks. Not so bad yourself._

_I love you._

_I love you too. _

"Peter please repeat after me." Katniss chortles quietly at his use of my proper name. "I Peter, take thee Katniss."

"I Peeta, take thee Katniss."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." Repeat. "For richer or poorer." Repeat. "In sickness and in health." Repeat. "Till death parts us." Repeat.

"Now Katniss. I Katniss, take thee Peeta." Repeat. "To be my lawfully wedded husband." Repeat. "For richer or poorer." Repeat. "In sickness and in health." Repeat. "Till death parts us." Repeat.

I gently slip the silver band onto Katniss' finger; next to the engagement ring I gave her eight months ago. Lightly she slips a matching ring onto my finger and it's weight is welcome.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Peter you may kiss your bride."

With one hand on the small of her back and one on her cheek—careful not to entwine them into her elaborate hairstyle—I pull her lips to mine in a tender, loving, and chaste kiss. The cheers that have erupted around us fade away and all I know is my wife in my arms.

We pull away when the minister announces, "For the first time I am pleased to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Peter Mellark."

I can hear Katniss snicker beside me and I squeeze her hand affectionately. I look out into the audience to see my Dad's shining face. He wipes away a few stray tears as he beams at us. We walk down the aisle and into the hotel lobby. The rest of the wedding party follows and the receiving line begins. Everyone passes by in a blur of thank you, congratulations, you look so handsome, you're wife is so beautiful, etc. I shake every hand and accept every compliment. All the while Katniss' hand is entwined with mine, my thumb softly stroking the skin near her thumb. Occasionally she squeezes my hand and I return it.

When the receiving line is done we are pulled away for pictures in the last remaining moments of sun. The photographer gathers us all quickly and arranges and rearranges us with impressive speed. There is no time for milling about.

The sun finally sets and the photographer ushers us inside for more pictures in the beautiful lobby.

Finally it is time for the reception. A late dinner before dancing. The rest of the wedding party makes their entrance with a brief introduction from the MC. When it is just Katniss and I we share a short kiss.

"You look so beautiful Mrs. Mellark." I whisper.

"I like the sound of that." She smiles.

"Me too."

"Now ladies and gentlemen. Please rise and give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark." The MC announces with an emphasis on Peeta, a clear jibe to the minister.

Everyone claps, cheers, and whistles as we enter the ballroom. The happy faces of our friends and family surround us. It amazes me how many of them flew out here for us.

Then again it probably doesn't hurt that we decide to get married in Mexico. Everyone loves an excuse to go on vacation.

I hold Katniss' hand tight as we make our way towards the head table. The decorations are lovely. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen did a great job. We seat ourselves at the center of the head table, our wedding party on either side. After a quick speech from the MC the servers begin distributing dinner and the entire room is filled with the sounds of happy chatter and moans of appreciation at the exquisite food.

Dinner is followed by speeches. My Dad and Mrs. Everdeen give heartwarming 'welcome to the family' speeches. Finnick and Prim give the toasts to the bride and groom. The cliché photo's of us over the years video plays and everyone oohs and aahs and laugh as the video progresses. To the delight of the guests we play a few wedding games. Awkwardly I reach under her dress and remove her garter. I know that my cheeks remain red for a long time afterwards. Katniss does the bouquet toss and the single women scream and claw at each other in the most frightening way.

The MC announces that everyone gather around for the first dance so I join Katniss in the center of the dance floor. I gather her in my arms and the soft melody fills the ballroom.

"How are you doing Mrs. Mellark?" I whisper in to her ear.

"Excellent. How are you Mr. Mellark?"

"Wonderful. I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms. Today the world is perfect."

"You're so cheesy." She laughs.

"And you're stuck with me." I chuckle lightly as I spin her around before pulling her back. "Forever."

"On no. What on earth will I do?" She deadpans with a smirk.

"I don't know." I smile warmly at my beautiful bride.

The song eventually comes to an end and Katniss and I are passed from guest to guest. Everyone wants to dance with the bride and groom.

The dancing goes late into the night. The drinks are flowing and quite a few of the guests are very inebriated. Jo and Rye for one. I know that the second Katniss and I take off Jo and Rye will stumble up to a room somewhere.

When midnight comes Katniss and I decide to head on up to the honeymoon suite. We say our goodbyes. We thank everyone for coming and tell them we'll see them after the honeymoon. Hand in hand Katniss and I leave the ballroom and take the elevator to the top floor.

The elevator pings and we step out onto the top floor.

There are six honeymoon suites on this level.

"Number 5." I read off the key.

We wander down the hall until we are standing in front of the door. My hand trembles slightly as I unlock the door. I push it open and before Katniss can walk in I sweep her off her feet.

She startles and laughs in response. "Put me down!"

"Can't. It's tradition."

"Cornball." She mutters. I laugh as I carry her over the threshold and into our new life together.


End file.
